Immortal Lovers
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Sequel to Monsters in the Night. Requested by Wolfgirl2013. King James the former Vampire King is living his life happily with his wife Maria, and their children Paige and JJ. But what happens when he learns a terrible truth. Will the decision he makes have a happy ending to it or will history once again repeat itself.
1. Promise Me

It has been many years since the King James had found his Queen in Maria. Together they had kindly ruled the people around them, with a fair and just rule. They had raised Paige together as they had done with JJ. Both of them had once hoped for Paige to take their place with Seth at her side, but accepted her choice when she stated she did not wish to become ruler. As always James watched over Paige, smiling as he watched her grow. Even after she married Seth, he continued to watch over her, knowing that one day she would be in need of his help. Plus he had been charged with such a task by the King James, as he had done every day since he had gone to retrieve her all the years prior.

"James, you know as well as I do, that Milo will come back. There is only one way to protect her" spoke Gunner, he knew that James had asked for someone who could detect the past lives of someone, he knew his King was more determined than ever to protect his daughter. He had tried over and over again to find any way of protecting her other than the one that was staring him in the face. He knew if he was to do it then he could risk breaking Maria's heart. Something he didn't want to do, although he knew if this person came back with the information he didn't want then he would be left with no other choice.

"I will wait until our wizard comes back with the answers. If it is what you suspect then I want you to turn her and Seth. But if not and it is someone else then track and eliminate them" responded James. He knew he had to do what was best for his daughter. Just like he knew he couldn't tell Maria or Bobby what he was planning in case they tried to stop him. He knew Maria would be angry at first but he also knew she would come to understand why he had done as he had. He knew he top priorities have always been Paige and JJ. Her children and the future of the kingdom in which they had built. "If it is the worst news then we would have to wait until Paige has given birth. Hide her until then to make sure no one can find her" continued James, smiling when he thought about Paige being pregnant, he was overjoyed when he was told the news by Seth as it meant that his family line was once again carrying on.

"My King" spoke the voice of the one who had been tasked with finding the necessary information on Milo and on his past life. James and Gunner both looked around to the man in robes, his two followers either side of him, almost like they were protecting him. Both James and Gunner soon turned their full attention to him, he smiled at the men knowing that they could take the news either way. "I have done all tasks you requested my lord. But the answers in which you are to be give for one is not what you wanted to hear" spoke the wizard, he knew the reply was likely to be undesirable but he had promised to tell them the truth.

"Please Bray, just tell us. Maria will be back soon and I would like to get this sorted before she does return" spoke James in reply, seeing the other man smile at him in he reply. He knew that the wizard they had come to trust over the years was always going to be truthful with them. "What is it you have discovered?" asked James almost dreading what he was going to find out. Mainly because he didn't know how much it would effect the castle and kingdom he had built around himself and those he loved.

"You know that Paige is the reincarnation of your daughter of the same name" spoke Bray after a few minutes of an silence that could be described as awkward. He knew the man wanted to know, and he could see that Gunner too was interested to know what he had found. "But were you aware that your son-in-law is the reincarnation of her lover that you killed or that your wife was once the queen in which you lost centuries ago?" asked Bray revealing that Seth and Maria were also reincarnations of the people he and his daughter had once loved but had lost. Gunner looked to James and smiled when he heard that Seth was reincarnation, he knew straight away who it was.

"Looks like killing Tyler Black all those years ago couldn't keep them apart after all. Both of them found each other again in this life" spoke Gunner, he knew who Seth was a reincarnation of, and had been proven right by how the two had once again found each other, even if they were unaware of their past lives. "Looks like they were soul mates after all" added Gunner, seeing the way that James and Bray looked at him. It was clear Bray didn't have the slightest idea on what he was on about. Where as James just smiled and turned his attention back to the now confused Bray.

"Milo, he is a reincarnation of your brother. But it appears that Milo has the same traits as your brother once processed. As well as the same goals he once had before his death at your hand" spoke Bray carrying on with what he had found out. He smiled when he was given his payment, leaving shortly after. He knew the king would return to him if he wanted anything else answering. Once Bray and his followers left, James turned to Gunner once more, seeing the smile had also disappeared from his features. It was clear that he too was now more worried than even especially since both Milo and Mason both had an obsession with Paige.

"We have to hide her until she has given birth to her child. Once she has turn both her and Seth. That way she will never be alone again. She hated me for centuries when I killed Tyler. I would rather not she hate me until my deathbed because I took Seth away from her this time" spoke James he could remember her refusing to be around him after he had killed Tyler, especially when he realised that it was real love between them, he felt overwhelming guilt when he seen how heartbroken she was. Gunner smiled, he could remember being told of that and knew that was the reason why he was turned in the first place. To be a friend for the original Paige and her protector, similar to how he was now, although he was more of a friend to her at the moment.

"Do you wish me and Winter to go with them? Once her child is born then both of us will turn them, we will make sure they can control their thirst before we bring them back. I will get Winter to bring the child here so it is safe" asked Gunner, he knew it was hard to adjust to being a vampire but he also knew that Paige would likely find it easier due to having being one for eight centuries in her previous life. He also knew she would stay at her husbands side and help him adjust to the life of being near immortal. It wasn't long before James nodded, waving slightly when he seen Bobby enter the room, he had gotten to know the former vampire king rather well over the last 12 years and watched as he interacted with his niece although she was still unaware that James was not her biological father.

"Is everything okay? Your poker face is failing you" asked Bobby knowing from looking at his brother in law that something had happened that was incredibly concerning to him. "Maria's second pregnancy is coming along well by the way. She has just returned and has several different decorations for the nursery. And Paige appears to enjoy walking the castle surroundings. She is at the waterfalls where she normal is" spoke Bobby revealing that Maria was back and that she had brought a few more things for their second child's nursery, as well as the whereabouts of Paige.

"Gunner is just going to inform Paige of a trip she and Seth will be going on. Since she is in danger here of Milo finding her and doing something. To protect them I am going to send them away until their child is born. That way no stress will be put on her. Gunner and Winter are going to stay with them until it is time for them to come home again. It will be better for Paige and Maria since both ladies are expecting" replied James, revealing what he and Gunner had been talking about when he arrived. Or at least part of it. He had no intention of telling him that his niece and her husband would be children of the sun when they returned as well as parents. He wasn't going to tell Maria that either, until it was absolutely necessary that she know. "How are Angelina, Taryn and Shannon doing?" asked James, he knew Angelina no longer had hopes of becoming a vampire, as she had found everything she had once hoped for when Bobby came to the castle for his sister's wedding all those years ago.

"Angelina is doing good. She enjoys looking after Maria and helping out when she can. As well as teaching our girls all the things she learnt as a child. Taryn and Shannon are learning that not everyone has the things they take for granted, as well as enjoying going through the history of this place. They have recently found out about Ghost and Timber" responded Bobby, slightly concerned that Paige and Seth were being sent away for their own protection, he knew about reincarnations and things but never understood why James wasn't doing anything to stop the one plaguing their family.

"The answer to your question my dear husband. James here wont do anything to hurt Milo because he promise Chris a close friend who became human when he found Susan. That he would never harm his son, even if he was a danger or if he did something to Paige. Plus he wouldn't want anyone to do something to JJ so he wont do it to someone else" suddenly came the voice of Angelina, although she was no longer a hand maiden to Maria, she still liked to help her sister in law. Especially when it come to the little things like once again getting a nursery ready for the new arrival. "Chris has been doing all he could to stop Milo, but he doesn't want to accept that Paige has chosen Seth over himself. He thinks if he hadn't left six years ago then she would have chosen him" she added, she still kept in contact with Chris and he was kind enough to give her that information.

"An obsession with my daughter didn't do anything to help anyone in the past. Even my own brother. I lost her once I have no intention of losing her again. Plus as I said to Gunner, I would rather she not hate me until my death bed" spoke James remembering the past, how his own brother in Mason had waited until his daughter had turned eighteen before attempting to kidnap her so that he could marry her. It had taken him just over a year to find them. He wished that would be the last of it but knew that he was once again powerless to stop history repeating itself.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby wondering what James had meant, it wasn't very often that James spoke of the original Paige. She he had seen pictures of he and understood that his own niece was that same young lady just reincarnated, sent to live once again. James looked at Bobby when he heard the question, before it dawned on him he had mentioned the one they had come to call the original Paige. A small sad smile appeared on his lips at remembering her, and how she was ripped away from him, especially when it was by a vampire hunter. He knew the pain he felt was similar to what he had force on his daughter when he had killed her lover all those years ago.

"My older brother Mason, he took the original Paige when she was eighteen before she become a vampire. He took her with the intention of forcing her to become his wife. It took me just over a year to find her. When I did it was the planned wedding day. When she seen me, she ran into my arms, tears in her eyes. He had abused her in order to make her submit to him. Chris took her brought her back here while I dealt with my brother. After questioning him, it became obvious he was never going to stop so I was forced to kill my own brother to protect my daughter. When I returned to the castle, I turned Paige into a vampire to make sure than she would never be victimised again" replied James, explaining what had happened all those years ago and why his daughter was turned into a vampire in the first place. He didn't do it out of spite or to make sure he would never lose her. He had done it to protect her from the world who wanted to hurt her.

"Milo, is the reincarnation of Mason. Sadly he has the same intentions as Mason once did, but James there wont do anything to harm the boy because he is the son of the man who helped him find and bring the original Paige home safely" added Angelina she was at least aware of that, it was practically screaming all of them in the face it was just none of them took any notice of it, until the recent attempts Milo had made to get Paige.

With Gunner, he had told Winter what their King had ordered, she smiled and offered to tell Seth. Knowing that it would save a lot of hassle, just as she was aware that her husband was going to tell the princess in question. As Gunner was going to place where he knew Paige was, he spotted JJ, Taryn and Shannon going past on horses, bright smiles on their features, he knew they were at least happy with what was around them, although they were learning life lessons and seeing the world outside of what they knew. It wasn't long before Paige come into view, she was sitting in the grass near the river bank watching as the water went tumbling over the waterfall crashing into the calm water below.

"Princess" spoke Gunner, coming to sit next to her smiling at her when she smiled at him. "Your mother has returned and your father has sent me to inform you of the news he has received from Bray. Although I must warn you it isn't good" continued Gunner. He knew why she like to sit in this area of the land. It was peaceful not many people around to disturb her and out of the way of her younger brother and cousins riding their horses. "Milo is indeed the reincarnation of your father's brother. Your father has decided to send you and Seth away for the remained of your pregnancy, so that Milo will not be able to find you. He is doing it so that less stress will be placed on you. He is also sending Winter and myself with the two of you" added Gunner, seeing her nod to him. Then return her attention back to the waterfall.

"This is the last time, I will be here as a human isn't it?" asked Paige, revealing she had an incline on what her father had ordered. She didn't know for sure but knew that her father wouldn't send her and Seth away with Winter and Gunner unless, he had something planned. It wasn't long before she turned her attention back to the man in question who smiled sadly at her before nodding to her question. "Is it the only way?" asked Paige, once again seeing him nod in reply. "You promise me you will keep our child safe while we adjust to the vampire status, I wouldn't be able to bare it if either of us hurt them" finally said Paige, making Gunner promise, again turning her attention back to the water.

"I promise Princess. Your father has already come up with a solution to that. He is sending Winter so she can bring your daughter back, once she is born. While I turn both you and Seth. It will give you time to adjust to your new status before returning to the castle. James will keep an eye on her until you return along with Winter" spoke Gunner revealing that her child was to be a daughter. He could tell that she was happy about that, especially when she put her hand on her swollen stomach. There was only a few more months to go. "Bray said before he left the castle, that your child would be a girl. And that she was would be loved although inherit her paternal grandfathers magic" added Gunner revealing that she was destined to be a sorceress and a powerful one at that.

It wasn't too much longer before he helped her up and escorted her back to her chambers. Leaving her there since Seth was already there waiting for her. He was already packing some items, although he kept looking around the room. His gaze soon landed on his pregnant wife at the doors to the room, to which he walked over to her and soft wrapped her in a hug. He knew she was aware of what their fate was to be, as she was aware he knew the same thing. Maria finally joined her husband in the throne room, it was clear to her that he was deep in thought. So she gently place her hands on his shoulders, smiling when he looked to her.

"What is bothering you?" asked Maria, sitting in her own throne at his side. Seeing the empty ones that JJ and Paige normal sat in for special occasions. She smiled slightly. "Come on James you know I will find out sooner or later. Does it have something to do with Paige?" asked Maria, seeing James nod to her latest question, it was now she was beginning to worry. He she was so moved to kneel before her and placed one of his hands on her stomach, as well as kiss both of her hands.

"There is nothing to worry about my queen. I'm sending Paige and Seth away with Gunner and Winter for the remained of our daughters pregnancy, that way no one namely Milo can come after her. She will be safe and out of harms way. It will also put less stress on you and our second son, knowing she is somewhere no one who means harm can get to her. Both she and Seth have been told and are currently packing for their trip. They leave at dawn and will be back when they have adjusted to being parents and Paige is fit enough to come home" spoke James, informing his wife of what they were going to do although missing the part out that Paige and Seth would be vampires when they returned. He knew she would be angry when she found out but it was a risk he was willing to take.


	2. I'm Sorry My Queen

It had been a couple of weeks since James had sent Paige and Seth away with Gunner and Winter for their own protection. Milo had come to the castle several time, claiming to be worried for Paige's well being since he hadn't seen her around the castle grounds for a while. That alone sent warning bells for James as it meant that Milo had been watching his daughter and could have struck at any time. It had also worried Maria a great deal as it had also put her two nieces in danger and her young son. James had summoned his old friend Chris to his castle, knowing that this had to come to an end before someone got hurt. It wasn't long before the requested man arrived along with his wife in Susan, both of them made their way over to where James and Maria were.

"Ah James, you requested to see us?" asked Chris, almost unsure of how to speak to his old friend or even what to expect, he hadn't seen or spoken to James since Milo had tried to take Paige just days after her wedding. He knew the actions of his son had began to cause a rift between him and his close friend to the point that he could see the man was weary of himself and his wife, or even mentioning Paige and Seth while they were around. Out of curtsey for the king and queen he and his wife bowed to them, showing respect to them even when both he and Susan were aware of why they were summoned there.

"Walk with me Chris" spoke James standing up from his throne and leaving through one of the many door that lead to the room. He knew he had caught the attention of his wife and their two guests as he was sure he would have caught the attention of anyone they walked passed during their stroll through the castle and it grounds. "I have sent Paige away with her husband until she has given birth, Milo is causing too much stress for both my daughter and wife, if you see him. Tell him that neither of them will be so forgiving when they return" added James once they were strolling through the castle grounds near to the area where Paige had like to go to have time to herself.

"You sent them to Black Rock, the home of your original daughter" responded Chris, he knew if she wasn't in the castle then she would be on at the palace that he had built for the original Paige after he had killed her beloved Tyler Black all those years before. He knew James had kept the palace in working order in case he needed to send her there again for protection. "Wait what do you mean they wont be as forgiving as they were before?" asked Chris catching on to what James had previously said, James only looked at him in reply, seeing as the answer he was looking for suddenly hit him.

"I turned her into a vampire before to prevent her from being victimised again after what my brother did to her. We both know Milo wont stop until he gets Paige. The only way to protect her this time is to do the same thing" replied James as they continued to walk to castle grounds. "She hated me for decades when I took Tyler away from her, I wont make the same mistake again by not turning Seth with her" continued James revealing exactly what he had planned and why he was doing it. He didn't want to risk losing his daughter again nor did he wish for her to despise him like she had done once before.

With Maria and Susan they were talking about many things including the habits that both men still retained from their lives as vampires. How both of them had a short temper span when something was annoying them and how their rage could be uncontrollable at times. But how they were both good men and fathers to their children. Maria even stating that her oldest daughter in Paige was in fact the daughter of another man she just happens to be the reincarnation of the daughter James had once lost. It was this that caught the attention of Susan more, as she was under the impression like most were that the princess was the King's daughter.

"I thought James was Paige's father, just as he is JJ's and your as of yet unborn son's" spoke Susan revealing that she like many others were unaware of the Princess's status as an adopted child rather than biological. "I hear she has been sent away by James for the remainder of her pregnancy, I do hope nothing is wrong" continued Susan showing her general concern for the princess and revealing she was aware that Paige and Seth had been sent away. It was clear to see that Maria was worried by what the other woman had spoke but kept her concern to herself.

"I'm sure all is well, James has done it to put less stress on both of us. Since we are both expecting mothers. She will be safe at the castle he sent her to" replied Maria, revealing the reason why they had been sent away, or at least the reason she had been told. She was still blissfully unaware of what was to become of her daughter and son-in-law once their daughter had been born. "Once their child is born they will be returning to the castle, Winter has been setting up the nursery ready for when they return, even offered to be the nanny for them" added Maria, beginning to pace the throne room with anxiety at what she had found out. It wasn't long before James and Chris returned, Chris quickly taking hold of his wife's hand and leading her from the castle where as James walked over to Maria noticing something was bothering her.

"What's bothering you my Queen" spoke James upon reaching her, she was only a few months into her pregnancy yet she acted and prepared like she was due in a few weeks time. He knew Paige was due before her mother was. "Is it something to do with the visit?" questioned James, unsure of how to feel to his wife being silent to him, while looking like she was trying to work something out, and appeared to be concern beyond measure for something else. There was a short stint of silence between them before Maria appeared to notice that Susan had gone, and her husband in James was at her side. She smiled slightly but the worry and concern making her eyes shining brightly with worry over what she had previously heard.

"Did you tell anyone where you were sending Paige and Seth?" questioned Maria, it was clear to James that it was something in which the wife of his old friend had said that worried her. When he shook his head in reply to her question he could see the fear and worry begin to mix together and paint themselves on her fair features. "Susan she knew that Paige had been sent away even when we told no one we were going to do so" spoke Maria, the worry clearly in her voice at what could potentially happen, and where Susan Harris could have found out that her daughter had been sent away.

"Chris knows of the only place where I would send her" responded James before something dawned on him. He wished so much that it wasn't true and the person who he had remembered wasn't the one who was encouraging Milo's behaviour in anyway but his gut was telling him it was. "Eric!" shouted James, he knew his sudden reaction had likely to have scared Maria, and worry her more than she already was. "Send a raven out immediately to Black Rock, they have to be warned that Paige isn't safe there any more" uttered James as calmly as he could, he knew if this was the case then neither Maria or Paige were safe and neither castle or the palace in which he sent Paige and Seth to.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Maria, her concern showing crystal clear through her voice. She knew she had re-caught James attention and that of her brother who was walking near by, since both men had turned to her. "James, I know you have just worked something out, and I know that it has something to do with Paige. If she is in danger then I as her mother have a right to know" spoke Maria, making it clear she was going to find out one way or another. James looked to Bobby and to Eric who was coming with the quill and parchment so he could write to the ones had Black Rock.

"I don't think Milo is working alone, there is no way he could have gotten close to the castle grounds without being seen. There is only one out there that hates me enough to want to see Paige taken from me again" replied James, revealing that he had remembered another who had sworn revenge on him centuries before hands when he killed his own brother. "Kevin Thorn is his name, he was hand chosen by Mason to be his shadow, an apprentice if you will. When I killed Mason for what he did to my Paige, I let Kevin live out of mercy since he didn't know anything. If hated me for what I did to the point he sworn he would cause me everlasting pain. He was the one that told Sir Christopher Daniels and his men that myself and my daughter were vampires a century ago. I never caught him. It appears he is now the one helping Milo to cause me pain" continued James revealing the one he called Kevin Thorn was indeed responsible for a lot of pain he had suffered.

"If that's the case then that means he will come for Maria as well. This castle has no defences against a vengeful vampire James, you know that" said Bobby, quickly working it out and coming to the same conclusion that Paige maybe the target of Milo, but Maria was likely to be the one of this Kevin Thorn, regardless if she is expecting her third child and second with James. "What do you plan to do now. Other than to warn Gunner?" asked Bobby, he was angry to say the least, but he also understood that James was unaware of this or at least forgotten of Kevin Thorn until now. It was then that Bobby, Maria and James heard a child screaming, all three looked around to see Winter standing there, she looked terrified of something and appeared to be covered in blood, although she remained uninjured.

"Winter" whispered James, afraid to say her name any louder, he could see the child she held in her arms was screaming for their mother. As it was evident that something terrible had happened. "Winter tell me what happened" spoke James once he was in front of the woman he could confidently call a friend. She looked at him, like she was dazed and didn't know where she was or even who he was. Yet she held the little girl in her arms gently as if she was trying to protect her. It wasn't long before the little girl quietened down as Winter soother her back to the slumber she had woken up from. "Who is the child?" asked James, more afraid of the answers he was going to receive the longer Winter didn't answer the questions he asked.

"Raya, she is your grand-daughter my lord" quietly replied Winter, not arguing when Bobby carefully took the newborn from her arms, he could see the worry sparkling in the eyes of Maria and James alike, especially since Winter had appeared with the little girl, covered in blood of some kind and appearing to be scared beyond measure. "A man attacked, he brought an army with him. ….. When we were running, Paige went into labour …. Gunner sent me away with the girl when the men caught up. …. when I last saw them they were surrounded. I don't know what happened after that I just followed as instructed and brought Raya here where she is safe" whispered Winter, revealing that someone she had not recognised had attacked the palace, being prepared and bringing an entire army.

"No" whispered Maria, tears now making her eyes sparkle like rare and precious jewels. Bobby looked down at the little girl in his arms, he knew Maria was thinking the worst had happened to her daughter and son-in-law, after all the evidence was pointing to it. He knew her heart was being to break. "My baby girl can't be gone. Please tell me she is okay. I can't live without her please" shouted Maria, the tears now leaving tracks down her cheeks and they fell. At that note Bobby left the room, taking the little girl to the nursery that was hers.

"I promise you, Princess Raya. We will find your mommy and daddy. You will not lose them how I lost my own several years ago. They will return to you my sweet little grand-niece" spoke Bobby once he had changed her clothes, and placed her in the cot that was there. He watched as she snuggled up under the furs. He could hear Maria shouting for her daughter from his place at the side of the girls cot. Even when they were the opposite side of the castle. "You are loved little Raya, by everyone here. You're parents will return to you. You are their pride and joy little princess. You will have the magic of your father and beauty of you mother" whispered Bobby trying to reassure himself that his niece would be okay even if the likelihood of that happening were slim.

Back in the throne room with Maria, James and Winter. James was trying to get Winter to tell him exactly what had happened, and who the person who had attacked them was. He had a gut feeling he knew who had attacked them, but couldn't be sure without Winter describing the people and telling him what happened. He held a tear ridden Maria in his arms as he waited to hear the worst news. To the surprise of both the king and queen, the doors to the throne room opened. Revealing Gunner standing there, much like Winter covered in blood, only he was holding someone in his arms, and another was trailing behind him.

"Gunner" whispered James, a slight bit of relief washing over him when he seen Seth was behind him, although the concern took over once again when he realised Gunner held Paige in his arms, and Seth appeared to be wounded. He didn't know whether he should be overjoyed they had made it back to the castle or worried about what happened to them. It wasn't long before Eric appeared, taking Paige into his own arms and walking away with her, Seth not far behind her. "Please tell me what happened, I know Onyx Castle was attacked, Winter was able to give us that much information"

"It was Thorn, he lead the army against us. He was targeting me until he realised Paige was there and pregnant. We ran, but the stress forced Paige in to premature labour. When she gave birth she told Winter to bring her daughter here" explained Gunner not looking forward to what he was going to say in front of the queen, although he was sure James had already figured it out by now. "I'm sorry my queen, I was left with no other choice. I had to turn them, Seth woke up 20 minutes after, the princess has yet to wake" spoke Gunner apologising for what he had done, although he was left with no other option but to do as he had done. He could tell my Maria's watery expression that she didn't understand what he was apologising for or what he had done.

"He turned them in to vampires Maria. To ensure they survived. Has Seth completed the transition?" explained and asked James, wanting to know if his son-in-law had completed the transition as there was only mere hours before the effects of not doing so would begin to take affect. "It will take Paige longer, due to her past life memories returning to her, she will know I am not her true father when she awakes" added James revealing what it was taking Paige longer to return to them, and also that she would know the truth when she woke up. "I suspect from the way Seth was looking at me, he remembers his own past life too and what I did to him" continued James revealing what it was he had picked up from the way that Seth had looked at him. He knew things were going to be a lot different now and Maria was going to have trouble understanding everything that had happened over the last hour or so.


	3. Not My Daughter

It was becoming evidently clear to James that his wife and queen Maria, and his brother in law in Bobby were struggling with the idea of Paige being a vampire. After she had woken and completed the transition, she along with Seth began training with Gunner so they could control the deadly thirst that come with their new near immortal status. James and Angelina had tried to comfort those they called lover and get them to see it was the only way, yet neither was able to see what the girl they had know so well had become, although they had both understood the reasoning for Gunner to turn them in the first place.

At this moment in time, Seth was with his baby daughter, smiling when she woke and reacted out for him, to him it was like she knew he was the worlds most dangerous creature yet it was like she was all to aware he was her father and like her mother would do anything in the world to make sure she was safe and protected from the things that wanted to take her away or hurt her. At the same time Paige was with her Uncle Bobby and her mother Maria, she knew they were yet to accept what she had become and her new status as a near immortal. She had hoped her mother of all people would understand since the man she married was once a vampire before giving up the status to be with her.

"You both say that you understand why Gunner did as he had, yet both you are blind to what is before you. To what I have become. Why can you not accept what is and move on like everyone else has?" spoke Paige stating what she could see, she knew both of them were in denial about it, yet couldn't understand why. Were they not happy that she had in a sense survived? And would never be a porn in someone else's game of vengeance again. When Paige looked to her mother and uncle, she could see the look that was painted on their features, she knew then what she had to do although she knew it would hurt to do it, especially James who had called her his own daughter since she was only a child. Yet it appeared to be the only way she could see that would settle the uneasiness around them.

"We understand Gunner turned the pair of you to prevent you from being killed by this Kevin Thorn, but it is just accepting you can never go out in sunlight again, or the risk both of you could lose control and go on a killing spree or hurt someone you care for" spoke Maria, voicing her concerns she had been worrying for. One day either Seth or Paige would snap and attack one of her sons or nephews, or even their own daughter. When Maria looked to Paige she could see the hurt that was sparkling in her eyes, she knew she had hurt her own daughter by not trusting her with what she had become.

"You of all people should know what it is like to have a vampire around. When you first met James, he was a vampire. Yet you still refuse to accept both Seth and myself are now vampires. And I can see just by looking at that you, you no longer trust either of us to be around either of uncle Bobby's children or your own" responded Paige, no longer referring to James as her father, although she was slightly confused on which was her true parent due to having the memories of both lives. A lot of things had appeared to be more familiar to her, than they did before her transition, as she had noticed Seth had remembered his previous life as Tyler Black and how James had torn them apart by killing him.

"Paige, it's not like that. I trust you around my girls, as I have faith neither of you will hurt them, your love for your cousins, as well as brother and daughter is what has kept you going through the struggle of learning to control your thirst. Your mother is just having trouble accepting her baby girl could live for hundreds if not thousands of years. She is afraid of what your siblings will think as they gradually get older and you will stay unchanged" answered Bobby seeing that Paige was hurt by her mother's reaction towards her. He could also see that she was struggling with something although he was unsure what it was. He watched as Paige nodded to him before turning away from them and leaving the room, leaving both of them behind. The concern both he and Maria held for Paige and Seth grew especially since she didn't say another word before she used her vampire speed to leave them.

"I'm scared Bobby" whispered Maria, to which point Bobby went over to her, carefully wrapping her in his arms as he had once done, when she was afraid of the dark when she was a child or when she found out her 10 year old daughter in Paige could be in life threatening danger when she was taken by Gunner all those years ago. "I'm scared the little girl, my little girl has gone, been replaced with the vampire princess that was once her life. I'm scared this Kevin Thorn is going to come after me and my boys just to force James to feel the pain he had endured, or to get vengeance for Brandon's death all those centuries ago" mumbled Maria scared to speak any louder in case her fears come true.

Later on in the day, when evening had taken over and the sky had darkened, Angelina was with her two daughters in Taryn and Shannon as well as her husband in Bobby, she could see he worried for something, she could also guess it would be for his niece and nephew in law. As well as for his sister. She was aware he wanted to return to the place he had truly called home, the place he was at his happiest. Yet he had not found the time to speak to his sister the queen about leaving her castle and her kingdom. Then again, she couldn't bring her self to tell her close friends in the king, Winter or Gunner of the plans since they were all trying their best to help both Paige and Seth with their new status as well as Maria with understanding and accepting what had become of her daughter. She knew James was trying his best to help her come to terms with the fact her little girl was no longer human.

At this moment Maria was in her shared chambers, looking out one of the many windows, she was looking north in the direction of where the Jarrett farm was located. Remembering all the memories there and in the near by village. She smiled sadly when her memories turned to Paige. Her parents reaction when she informed them she was with child, and her child's father wouldn't be a problem, although she never shared the information of his death with anyone but Bobby, even then it was only until her daughter was taken did she tell him the truth. A tears come to her eyes as she remembered her mother's death from the illness she had contracted and how her father had chosen death rather to help his children through the already difficult time. It was then she realised something.

"What's bothering you Maria?" suddenly came the deep voice of James from behind her. She had been so deep in thought and in her own memories, she hadn't even heard her husband enter the room. When she turned away from the north facing window to look at him, he could see the tears in her eyes and the tracks they left down cheeks. To which he carefully made his way to her and held her in her arms, only wishing she would tell him what was causing her the sadness she was feeling, or if there was anything he could do to help her through the cause of it. "Is it our beautiful princess that's once again bothering you?" questioned James, watching as his wife nodded in reply to his question. "Tell me" breathed James, wanting to know what it was that had caused the tears.

"The memories of being at Jarrett farm come to mind. How I felt when I found I was expecting Paige, the heartbreak I suffered when her true father died in my arms before he even got to meet her, even how much I loved her and how proud I have been over the things she has accomplished and the woman she become. But remembering all that has reminded me of how much I truly miss that little girl, and what she now is" responded Maria, fighting to hold back her tears and trying to be strong before her husband, although he had seen her in tears many times before. "The Paige that was my daughter is gone, she is never coming back. She's dead and I have to accept that, I have to accept she is what she is, and she along with Seth will never physically age. I have to accept that my daughter had to die so the one you lost a century ago could once again live" continued Maria, revealing how she was really feeling and what she had been thinking, or at least why she was having so much trouble accepting what Paige and Seth had become.

"Your daughter is not dead Maria. She is here in the castle, with her husband and daughter. It is my child who was killed, I admit I have tried seen my own Paige in yours, but I know my daughter was stole away from me and will never be truly returned to me. Your Paige may look like her and be like her in so many ways but she will never truly call me father. Nor will she ever forget you are her mother" replied James, not understanding how Maria could think her daughter was dead and his own had taken her place, he knew this would be hard for her to adjust to but never had he thought she would think of Paige as dead and virtually disown the girl she had raised simple because she had become a vampire.

"But she isn't my little girl any more. I don't even recognise what she has become. The girl I bore, raised and loved isn't the woman here in the castle. She just looks and shares the same name as that little girl. The woman in the castle is a monster of the night, she killed my daughter and replaced her when she woke up" whispered Maria, saying what she truly thought of her daughter who was now one of the few vampires that called the castle home. James looked down to the paved floor that ran through the entire castle unsure how how to comfort his wife now, he didn't even know what to say to the words she had spoken to him. How was it he was able to love Paige as a human and now as a vampire? And Maria was telling him she could not loved her own daughter now that she had become a vampire. It wasn't long before the queen had fallen asleep, James was lying next to her, the conversation they had shared and the words she had spoke echoing around his head like they were stuck on repeat. He didn't know what he was going to do, he knew his words wouldn't comfort her and she would never truly accept Paige as a vampire, even if the poor girl did prove herself to still be the same as she was before her transition from human to vampire. He also knew there was a high possibility that both Paige and Seth had heard the words Maria had spoke, since a vampire's senses are heightened. He knew Seth would now be trying to comfort his own wife through her likely broken heart.

Morning came around quickly, when Maria awoke she thought about the things she had confided in her husband. It wasn't long before she realised she hadn't been greeted with the morning cries of her grand-daughter Raya as she had done everyday since Winter had returned with her. She also noticed James had already left the bed chambers and was likely in the throne room. She knew her words had worried him. When she left the chambers she had the unsettling feeling something was wrong, as she didn't see the pups of Ghost and Timber strolling the corridor as they had always done. The more she walked through the castle halls the more she got the feeling that something was wrong, it was unusually quiet, like someone had put mute on all those who made a noise. It wasn't long before she reached the doors to the throne room, the guards there stood a little straighter, before opening the doors to allow her through, they could see that something was unsettling her in some way or another. When she did enter the room however she was met with the normal family breakfast, J.J sitting next to his father, Bobby and Angelina one side of the table where as Taryn and Shannon were opposite them. Gunner and Winter sat opposite J.J and James, yet the high chair where little Raya would normally be sat was empty as were the seats that belonged to the little princess's parents.

"Morning my queen" spoke Gunner as if nothing was out of place, he knew she would have noticed Raya wasn't crying this morning, just as he could see three rather important people were missing from the family breakfast. Yet he and Winter had been told along with the rest not to tell her where they were. Maria smiled towards Gunner before taking her place the opposite side of her eleven year old son J.J. Not being able to shake the feeling that something was out of place. It wasn't long before the family were in full conversation about different things, yet neither of them brought up the three that were missing. The room soon fell silent again when Bobby mentioned he and his family would be leaving the kingdom to go back to Jarrett Farm, the one place where he was truly happy. He could see his younger sister didn't want him to go, yet he could also see she wasn't going to stop him from returning to place where he was at his true happiest. He knew as Maria did that eventually they would have to go their separate ways. He revealed when it was when the small family of four would be leaving, a smile on his features as he did so. It wasn't long before Bobby, Angelina, Taryn and Shannon left to pack the remainder of their things ready for their journey to their new home. Yet Maria still had an unsettling feeling something wasn't quite right. It wasn't long before Maria left to do her business as Queen of the realm.

"She knows something isn't right" spoke Winter not even bothering to look at the king in which she was talking to, instead she continued to look at the pictures of those who meant something to the king. "All through breakfast she kept looking to the doors expecting them to come through, the castle was too quiet. She would have noticed baby Raya not crying when she woke or the pups not playfully running after each other when she entered the halls" continued Winter, noticing that the tapestry of the royal family had been torn. "The tapestry of the royal family it's been destroyed" added Winter. James and Gunner quickly making their way over to her and seeing that it had been torn, but only the portrait of one had been removed from it. James looked to Gunner knowing what it meant, and who had torn it apart.

"I told you they heard the conversation you two had last night. If me and winter could hear it, then they would have as well. You know how much Paige loves her mother, it would have shattered her heart to hear that her love is no longer returned. The tapestry is proof of how she feels. You, Maria and J.J are still there yet the part Paige was in has been torn away" said Gunner knowing that the poor girl no longer felt as if she belonged in the castle or even part of the family she loved so much. She was heartbroken to hear that her own mother would preferred that she truly be dead rather than the creature or monster that she had become. It was then Winter spotted the missing piece of tapestry torn to pieces in the corner of the throne room, near one of the many candles there. When she picked it up she noticed writing on the back. She recognised the writing straight away as the princess's.

 _Dear Residents of Storm Castle,_

 _After recent events, and a lot of thinking. I have come to the decision with my husband Seth Rollins to leave the castle permanently. I realised that I am no longer welcome as either a resident of the castle or as member of the family. I do not wish to be the one to cause pain to the queen, so to prevent her suffering. Seth, Raya and Myself will permanently leave the castle and the kingdom._

 _I hereby forfeit my titles as Kings Daughter and Princess of the Realm, and will no longer be a burden to either of you who call the castle home. Please tell the Queen, I am sorry I couldn't be the daughter she longed for or the one she loved. As I am sorry to the King for failing to live up to his expectations of being his daughter of the same name. I can see now I no longer have a place at Storm Castle and thrust no longer hold a place within the Realm or the hearts of those I called family._

 _I promise I will no longer be a threat and will stay well away from the Warden's Bobby, Angelina, Taryn and Shannon Jarrett, as I will stay away from the crowned Prince J.J. I give you my word neither of us will return to Storm's Landing, as long as the Queen seeing us as threats to her true family and as the Monsters she perceives us to be._

 _It is time we go out on our own and find who we are as the monsters of the night, Queen Maria has condemned us as. It brings me great pain to learn that my mother the Queen no longer sees me as her daughter, or as part of her family. So I do this in respects of her wishes that I am not around and may hope she live with the memory of the daughter she sees as Dead the moment that I woke up as the vampire I am today._

 _We wish you all a long and prosperous life, as well as one with happiness and fortune. For I wish the King and Queen luck with their future family and the kingdom, as I wish the Storm Family, a long and healthy reign as the royal family of the realm. Goodbye my King, Queen, Prince, Jarrett Family (warden's of the Queen) and to my close friends Gunner and Winter._

 _Paige Rollins_

When Winter read the letter Paige had left on a piece of the shredded tapestry, she had tears come to eyes at reading how heartbroken the young princess was to learn that her own mother would rather she was dead rather than the creature of the night in which she and her husband have become. It was then Winter left the room, tears in her eyes and the torn piece of tapestry in her hands. She knew the queen was aware something was wrong yet she probably had no idea that it was something like this. With each step Winter took her tears turned to anger, especially as it darned on her Paige and Seth left the castle with their daughter because the woman in which she was looking for couldn't bring herself to accept her daughter's status. It wasn't long before she found the woman in question, talking happily with her brother and sister in law, blissfully unaware of what she had done.

"I hope you are happy my Queen. You have finally gotten what you wanted" spoke Winter once she was standing behind Maria, Angelina knew something was wrong when Winter referred to Maria as Queen rather than by her actual name. When Maria turned around to face Winter, she could see the tears mixing with anger, a sight she hadn't seen before in anyone. It was clear to the woman before her she didn't know what she was on about. "Because of you, James as lost his daughter again, as well as his grand-daughter and someone he considered a son. Paige was still your daughter, even when she woke up as a vampire and with her past memories, yet she still seen you as her mother. You however didn't see her as your daughter, instead you wished she had been killed rather than become what was it a Monster of the Night" continued Winter, giving torn piece of tapestry to the queen. "She heard what you said My Queen, as did Seth, Gunner and myself. You broke her heart to the point she no longer sees the castle or even Storm's Realm as her home. She removed herself from history and gave up her title of princess because of you. So congratulations my Queen you win" finished Winter before leaving the room, she didn't wish to be around a person who could say things as Maria had without thinking how it could effect the people around her.

It wasn't long before Gunner caught up with Winter, having heard her words to Maria. He knew she loved Paige as if she was her sister, and was heartbroken and distraught something she could see as preventable had forced another she loved to leave. He too was saddened that it had come to this, as he though of Paige and Seth not only as close friends but also has his family. He never felt guilty for turning either of them. He like Winter knew Paige was likely to be confused due to having the memories of both lives, as it was likely Seth too was confused but more for the reason why he was reincarnated when his previous life was a mere human who had fallen for the vampire princess.

"We will find them, Winter. We will find them and bring them home, where they belong. I told James what you said to Maria, he knows why his daughter left, why her husband left. He has given us permission to go and find them and bring them home. As the king he is refusing to take the beloved Prince and Princess away from the realm, regardless of their status. He was one of us, he still remembers what its like" whispered Gunner, revealing the king indeed know of the course of the one he called his daughter to leave the way she had. Winter soon looked at her husband and smiled before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Maria meanwhile had taken the words that Winter had spoken harshly, seeing them as an offence against her and believing as the Queen she should be treated with more respect rather than the common girl she had once been. It wasn't long before she arrived back at the throne room, James looking at a portrait of Paige, the one he had hidden and was going to put up in the throne room the day of her twenty third birthday. Maria walked over to him, spotting a few tears that had fallen down his cheeks, as he stared at the painting.

"When I lost my daughter a century ago. I thought the world was going to end. I had lost Kate, to a witch who sacrificed her for some ritual, Paige was all I had left. After Kevin Thorn betrayed us, Sir Christopher Daniel come with his men, they caught the both of us. I was forced to watch as she was exposed to the sunlight, as she was burnt to death. After she died all I had left was vengeance against the people who took her away from me" whispered James, remembering how his first beloved wife had be ripped away from him and how he had lost his princess after eight lifetimes. He took a long deep breath before continuing on. "When Colby Rollins, Seth's biological father said he found Paige, I didn't know what to think or even how to feel. After the death of my little girl a century before I shut off all my emotions so I would be hurt again. Yet when I saw here, I knew she wasn't just a reincarnation of my princess, she was my princess sent back to me. I couldn't help but love her" continued James, he knew Maria was listening just staying silent.

"I told you last night James, my daughter is gone. Nothing is going to bring her back" replied Maria, giving the tapestry to James, without reading what was written on it. James opened the neatly folded tapestry, and read over the words that held so much pain to the person who had written it. His own eyes once again filled with tears as he read what she had written, how she had given up her title as the princess and his daughter. He looked back at the portrait of Paige before him, wondering how long it would take Gunner and Winter to find Paige, Seth and Raya as well as the pups. He was all to aware they wouldn't return to Black Rock Castle as it would be to obvious thrust making it easy for them to be found.

"I sent Winter and Gunner to find them and bring them home. You may not think or love her like your daughter or even accept they are now vampires. But I love her as my child, whether she is human or vampire. Will not abandon her just because of her near immortal status Maria. So I ask you this, how is it you loved me as a vampire but you can't love your own daughter as one?" responded James, he didn't really know how to feel about Paige. Seth and Raya left with the pups due to his wife not being able to accept what was before her. "I have lost one daughter, I will not lose another or my grand-daughter because of this" continued James making it clear he wasn't going to let his family be torn apart because one couldn't accept the other. It wasn't long before Eric came to the chamber off the throne room, knowing that the king wanted to go over plans in case Kevin Thorn attacked and went after the people he loved. At which point Maria left the room and looked at the tapestry portraits of the family, noticing how the one of the royal family had the part of Paige torn away, leaving only the three members there.


	4. Onyx River Peaks

It had been weeks since the Royal Family had been torn apart. Maria was still refusing to believe she had anything to do with it. Where as James had told her Paige was always going to be his daughter no matter what she was or where she was. Bobby had returned to Jarrett Farm with Angelina, Taryn and Shannon. They had settled in quickly, getting the farm back to working order and the girls riding their horses around the vast land. Even some of their old neighbours had popped by to say hello and welcomed Bobby back like he had never left. Winter and Gunner had been searching every day for the two they called Prince and Princess, sending a raven to James every day to keep him updated although they hadn't had any look in finding either of them.

James had informed those who called Storms Landing home, that the rumours were true and the beloved Prince Seth and Princess Paige were now vampires as well as they had left the kingdom after an incident with the queen. Much to Maria's dismay. He also informed the kingdom his trusted friends had been sent out to find and return them to the kingdom. As well as stating he would announce something that would effect the future of the kingdom upon the return of Paige, Seth, Raya and the pups. He knew more than anyone Maria wasn't going to like the announcement but he also knew as the King he was the only one who could make the decision.

"Gunner, what's wrong?" asked Winter, when she realised her husband had stopped, they had searched all of Paige's favourite places to go and Seth's yet come up empty handed when looking for them. At James's order they went to Black Rock Palace first. He knew that particular place would hold a lot of meaning to them, as it was the last place they went to as humans. "Gunner" called Winter when she didn't receive and answer from him, instead he looked as if he was figuring something out, or at least trying to. Winter at least knew it was something to do with the task at hand.

"We've been looking in all the wrong places" spoke Gunner in response, after at least ten minutes of silence from when Winter had asked him what was wrong. He could tell she was confused by the words he had spoken. As evidence by her expression. "We are looking in the places Paige and Seth like to go. When we should be looking in the places that mean something to Paige and Tyler, their past selves" continued Gunner, revealing what he meant and hopefully figuring it out. He smiled slightly, although he never met Tyler Black, he had listen to the original Paige when she spoke of him and how much she missed him being around. Even he never figured out how the boy was reincarnated when he was human when he died.

"So where would they go? Since you knew Paige back then" asked Winter. She knew she wouldn't be much help on the subject, due to only knowing the reincarnation of each. Although she had been told many times by Gunner there wasn't much difference between the two Paige's. The only difference being one was human when he met them and the age in which they were turned into vampires. The original one being nineteen and this one being twenty two. He smiled before looking up to the moon, using it has his compass hoping he would be able to remember the location of it.

"Paige mentioned after Tyler was killed where their spot was. It was named after the Tanzanite found there" replied Gunner, remembering only small pieces of information about the place. "James never knew of it, but Paige would go there for a week every year to remember her lost love. I remember going with her on a few occasions" quickly added Gunner, hoping by talking about it then he would remember the name of the place and hopeful its exact location. Winter smiled when he heard the description, she knew the place. There was only one place she knew of that was famously know for the Tanzanite mined there.

"Onyx River Peaks" excitedly responded Winter, a smile on her lips when Gunner looked towards her. "Its to the east, two days from here. Three days from Storms Landing" she continued, knowing its location from when she was a slave, it was a few hundred miles from where she herself was located as a slave. She had always wanted to go there as a human and that longing hadn't changed when she became a near immortal. If anything it made her desire to visit the rumoured beautiful place even more. She had no idea that the beautiful princess would go there to see her true love. Although it brought a small smile to her lips to think they would return to where their previous selves hadn't once been. The two soon set off east, as quickly as possible. They knew the sun would be rising soon thrust render them to the shadows until it once again set.

At Storms Landing, James was with Eric who had spotted both Kevin Thorn and Milo Harris around the castles land. They had also once again sent for Chris and his wife, hoping they would be able to get their son to see sense before it was too late. And before someone who called the castle home was hurt, or worse killed. James knew all to well he would have to confront Kevin sooner or later, the man hatred him and had taken his daughter from him years prior, he couldn't risk one of his sons suffering the same fate. He still could not bring himself to forgive himself for what happened to Paige when she was exposed to the sunlight at the hands of Sir Christopher Daniel, still feeling the guilt as Paige was the one who paid for the mistakes he made. He would be even worse if one of his sons, who were no threat to anyone was a casualty of the battle that was to come.

"My King" came the voice of one of the many men who was on his kings guard. When he turned, he didn't recognise the man, assuming he was one of the replacements for one that was off or had been sent to do something else. "A raven from Gunner and Winter arrived, with a message addressed directly to you" added the solider, clad in the realms armour and colours, it was obvious to most he was a proud man, and stunned to an extent to be in the presence of the king who had ruled for so long. He smiled as he handed James the parchment with the message on. Leaving swift shortly after, once again leaving the king to his thoughts.

 _James,_

 _We think we may have figured out where Paige and Seth went. I believe they have returned to the place where they first met during their past lives. Onyx River Peaks. It is a place that holds a lot of meaning to the pair of them. And a place where they would most likely settle and want to raise Raya._

 _Both Winter and myself have checked all the places she would go. Jarrett Farm – Bobby, Angelina and the girls are doing well by the way. Its like they have been there the entire time and the farm is once again thriving. We have also checked Black Rock Palace and Knight's Hold. We even went to Seth's birth place. Coming up empty handed on all of them._

 _We are on our way to Onyx River Peaks now. And should be there in a few days time. To which we will send you another message. Hopefully this time with the good news that we have located them and are bringing them home. Although Winter believed there will be a lot of convincing to do on the part of Paige. Yes we have the letter you wrote to her with us and the one addressed to Seth. And we will deliver them as promised._

 _See you soon old friend_

 _Gunner_

James smiled when he read over the small letter. Although he never knew where his daughter and Tyler Black had met. He knew after he had killed Tyler just how much Paige loved him and seen then it wasn't fake as he original thought it was. It was real love between them. He had regretted his actions and decision to kill the young man, after that. He had unintentionally broke his own daughter's heart and forced her to hate him for at least three centuries. Something he didn't wish to happen again. He knew Maria would want to know what was going on, and why he was so determined to bring Paige home when she had made the decision to leave and forfeit her title as Princess and his daughter. It wasn't long before Maria entered the throne room, a small smile on her lips as she had just seen JJ, riding around the gardens on his horse and practising his sword fighting with his teacher.

"Gunner and Winter believe they know where Paige and Seth went" spoke James, this being the first time in weeks since he had actually spoke to Maria. If he was honest he didn't know how to act around her since she was the reason why Paige and Seth left in the first place. Even if she was refusing to admit or even acknowledge it was her words that hurt Paige and motivated her to leave the place she had called home for so long. "They are going there now and we should hear from them again in two days time" added James, he could tell by Maria's expression that she didn't want to hear that, or even want her own daughter to return.

"Why are you so determined to find her James? She left the kingdom and forfeit her title as Princess. She made it clear she didn't want to return" spoke Maria, more out of curiosity than anything. She had noticed how hostile he had become towards her, yet his attitude hadn't changed towards JJ. How was she supposed to confide in her own husband when he refused to talk to her, and all he did when she was around was do the things any king would do and try his hardest to stay strong. Either that or he would be in the throne room looking at the portrait of Paige and Seth on their wedding day.

"Because she is my daughter Maria. This is her home. You may have disowned her but I can never do that. I lost her once when someone took her away, when I had to watch her burn, now I have lost her again because you can't accept she is a vampire and will never be victimised again" replied James answering her question yet keeping his eyes on the portrait almost like he was afraid it would disappear if he didn't keep an eye on it. He knew she was angry and more than likely wanting to know about this announcement he was going to make up on their return.

"How can I love someone who could lose control and slaughter their own family members? Who can no longer go our in sunlight or even be exposed to it without being burned. How can I love the woman she has become, knowing that JJ will one day ask questions on why he ages and his sister does not?" responded Maria, not seeing James getting angrier with every word she spoke. She couldn't hear his breaths getting deeper and heavier, or see him slowly turning red with anger. The more she went on the more he began to wonder who the woman stood behind him was. She was not the same one in which he married years prior.

"You are such a hypocrite Maria" responded James trying his hardest not to shout at her or lose his temper. When he turned around to face her, he could see the shock spreading over her features at what he had said to her. "You say you can't love someone like that yet you loved me when I was a vampire. How am I different from Paige and Seth?" asked James not bothering to wait for her answer, or even to check she was okay. "From where I am standing Paige and Seth maybe vampires but you are the one who has changed. I don't even recognise you any more Maria, the woman standing before me now is not the one I married. The woman I married wouldn't just abandon her child over something like this" added James before leaving the room, leaving Maria with tears in her eyes and to think of the words he had spoke as well as the woman she had become.

 **Two days later.**

Gunner and Winter had finally arrived at Onyx River Peaks, although it was in the early hours of the night, the small city that was there seem to thrive and come a live during those hours. People past them with a hello, others just looked at the pair and went on with what they were doing. Winter had guessed to them, they were just two regular tourist that happened to find their small city and had been amazed by it. She had to it admit, they city was more beautiful then she ever imagined it to be, she could understand why Paige and Seth would come to the small city. It was amazing and out of the way. Yet it seemed to thrive better than most cities that were hidden as well as theirs was. You could even argue it was thriving better than Storms Landing.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for a young couple with a child, and some dire wolf pups. Have you seen them?" asked Gunner, he was sure some of them knew who he was, as they would have likely recognised Paige when she step foot into the city. "The girl is Paige, long raven hair, pale skin brown eyes. And the man is called Seth, two toned hair, brown eyes, about six foot. They would have at least six pups with them and a baby girl, no more than a few months old" spoke Gunner describing what the pair looked like. The man he spoke to simply smile and pointed over to the small street of houses to the left. "Thank you good sir" added Gunner before walking down the small street with Winter. It wasn't long before they seen the dire wolf pups running around in the garden of the outside house. The one with the stable attached to it. To which both smiled at each other and walked up the small garden path, gently knocking on the front door. It wasn't long before Seth answered. He step aside as soon as he saw them.

"How'd you find us?" asked Seth when he lead them to the living room. It had been almost three months since they left and settled in the small place. It was there Seth learnt more about his past life and enjoyed the life he had gained, and the time he got to spend with his wife and daughter. He knew Paige was to come down as soon as she had fed and put Raya down to sleep for the night.

"I remembered something about Paige. Every year she would visit this city anything from a week up to a month a year. And it was the last option" responded Gunner, hearing Paige coming down the stairs. She smiled when she seen them, and knew as Seth did why they were there. "You know why we are here. James sent us the morning after you left to find you and bring you home" added Gunner, seeing the way Seth looked at Paige with the I told you so look. To which she just smiled and looked down. "He asked us to give you two these" continued Gunner, handed the two letters that James had written before they left on their quest. Winter gave Paige her one where as Seth was given his by Gunner.

 _Paige,_

 _I know right now you are feeling lost and don't know where you belong. But I just want you to know that I love you, and no matter where you are or even what you are human or vampire. You will always be my daughter. I know I have to let you see that in your own time, as I have hope you will come home and I can once again embrace you after so long apart. I lost you once from someone taking you away, now because of the actions of Maria I been forced to lose you again._

 _Whether you come home or not is your choice, but wherever you are. You will always be Princess Paige of Storm's Landing and my rightful heir. Reincarnation or not, you are my daughter, and I know you hold the memories of both lives as does Seth. You are a princess Paige and always will be, as will Raya. I know what the people of my kingdom want, and that is for you, Seth, Raya and the pups to return._

 _I hope you do return my beautiful daughter, if not now then before my time as king ends and I join your real mother to watch over you and your family. But if fate should have it, I do not see you before that time. Then I wish you all the best and love that I can give. If you do not wish to return then I understand. Send Gunner and Winter back with a message and your location and I will come and see you, I can live without a lot of things. But my daughter is not one of them._

 _I love you Paige, Always and forever._

 _Your father_

 _King James_

Paige smiled when she read the letter, although with tears in her eyes. He was hoping so much that she would return and had named her heir even now. And wished so much she would return but would understand if she chose not. Gunner walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. He wanted to do that as soon as he seen her, he considered both Paige and Seth family. He knew James was aware of that, even when she was a child he made sure she was safe as best he could. Even having to get Milo to leave the castle after it became apparent he wasn't going to leave her alone. Seth read over his letter quietly, although he could see Paige being embraced by Gunner and Winter watching him closely.

 _Dear Seth,_

 _First off I would like to apologies to you, for what happened when we met in your previous life. As Tyler Black. When I met you and found you were human, I was surprised but thought the love between you and Paige was fake. Plus I didn't really like the idea of a human and vampire being together. It was only after I had killed you, did I realise how mistaken I was. Seeing how heart broken she was and how much pain she was in, did I realise it was real between the two of you. She hated me for three centuries after that. I had a castle built for her. She went on to name it Black Rock Palace. After you her one and only true love._

 _If you were wondering why you were reincarnated it. It was because of me. Once I realised it was real love between you and Paige. I tracked down a sorcerer, they preformed a ritual that would bring you back around the same time as Paige if she was to ever die. I saw how much she loved you so it was my way of making it up to her. I promise you I will never do that to you or her again. In any life time._

 _I want to thank you. For looking after my little girl and loving her even when you thought I was a monster. You saw the good in her even when you struggled to adjust to being a vampire. You never once shut her out, instead you have been honest with her. That is why you are the one I name as next king of Storms Landing. You are everything a king should be, you were as a human and even more so now as a vampire. Where as most lose their morals when they turn, you haven't, you stayed strong and true. And I know that is because of Raya._

 _I only ask you to return with Paige, Raya and the pups. But if you do not then I will understand. I know you will always put Raya and Paige above all else, something I wish I had done on so many occasions. I wish so much right now I was a single father again. With Paige and you here with me. If you do not return then I will come and visit you, that way I will be able to see the boy who risked his life to reunite me with my little girl and the man who saved her life on so many occasions._

 _Until we meet again_

 _King James_

Seth read the letter with a smile on his lips, he knew King James would always do what was best for Paige. He had planned for so much and even admitted past mistakes as well as told him some of the missing information of his past life and how it was he was reincarnated when he was a simple human. It wasn't long before he walked over to Paige, she knew he had finally found the missing information that she was unable to give him. He gently kissed her before wrapping her in his arms, almost like he was putting her in a protective bubble from all the pain.

"Lets go home Paige. Where we truly belong" whispered Seth, feeling her nod against his chest as he stoked her hair. He knew how much she missed Kings Landing, and how being away from the place they had met in their currently life was going against something they promised each other when they married the almost two years prior. "We promised each other we would raise our child in the place we met. Storms Landing. Its time to go home" added Seth once again whispering. He knew she would remember that. It wasn't long before both gave the news they would return home, on the condition that Paige didn't have to be anywhere near Maria, regardless whether the other woman was queen.


	5. Vampire Attack

A few days later seen Storms Landing under attack. Kevin Thorn had noticed there was no vampires in the castle. Thrust knew they were at their weakest and he would be able to do a lot more damage to the group that called the castle home. He had made a plan with Milo to cause as much damage as possible with the most causalities. The main targets being those close to James. Maria and JJ. Milo had noticed his parents arrive in the castle, he had figured they had arrived to help convince him to stop what he was doing. However neither one of his parents were aware of what he had come. He was no longer a weak human but a creature of the night, a near immortal and one that could stand the test of time. He was proud to be a vampire as it meant he could fight for the one he seen as his true love until someone killed him, or he felt like he could not win.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Kevin, looking over to the one he had taken under his wing and turned into a vampire in the first place. Although he was unaware that he was the reincarnation of his former master and sire Brandon Storm. "You know who you are to target. There will be less chance of James saving both of them if we go after them at the same time just as we planned" spoke Kevin, smiling when he remembered it was Milo himself that came up with the idea of one of them targeting Queen Maria and the other one going after the young Prince JJ. He knew James would only be able to save one of them, thrust he would be forced to feel the pain of losing one he loved and held so close to his heart again as he had done before when he lost his daughter. Paige.

"I'm ready. I'll go after JJ. That will distract him while you go after Maria. He won't know who to save" replied Milo, smiling at the potential pain that was heading the way of the man he once looked up to. He could always remember asking James what it was like to be a vampire. Yet he lost all respect for him when he granted his fathers request of leaving the castle and taking him as well. Thrust he had lost his chance of gaining Paige's affection and in his opinion lost her to Seth. "It's time for vengeance for everything he has done. There is no way he will be able to protect everyone in the castle from the terror heading there way" continued Milo smiling as he remembered everything they had planned and watching as Kevin gave the signal to his followers to attack the castle. He watch as the vampires attacked, hearing the screams of innocent people. Yet both he and Kevin held back waiting in silence for the right time to attack.

"My Lord" shouted Eric, as he entered the throne room where Maria and James were. He could see the worry that shone in Maria's eyes, especially since she could hear the distant screams and that he himself had blood over at least 75% of his body. "The city is under attack, vampires. Lead by Kevin Thorn. They are slaughter the residence sparing no one" spoke Eric once he had caught his breath from where he had ran to inform the king what was happening. He could see the worry sparkle in the eyes of both King and Queen, especially when he remembered JJ was in the city for his normal daily horse ride. He could see the dread in the eyes of both the ruling king and the queen. Especially when it dawned on all of them, Prince JJ could be one of the many causalities of the attack.

"Get everyone from the city into the castle now and assemble a squad to find JJ" ordered James, inside he was terrified and feared for what might happened but on the outside he was being the king that the land needed. The one who would take charge and do everything in his power to make sure they were protected from the ongoing attack. "Kevin" whispered James, when it hit him that Eric had said Vampires were attacking. He also remembered several of the guards mentioning they had seen Milo with an unknown dark haired man on several occasions over the past few weeks. It occurred to him then they had been waiting for the right time to strike, when it would cause him the most pain. Kevin knew now was that time. There was no vampires at the castle to help defend it. JJ was vunerable to being taken away and the strained relationship between Maria and himself would ensure if he had to choose he would choose their son over her. Thrust bringing his fears of losing those he loved before their time would once again be brought a reality.

It was hours before most of the residence that lived in the land had been ushered into the palace for protection. Most of them had been injured, some more serious than others. And others had seen someone they loved be murdered before their very eyes unable to do anything to help them from the savage end they had met. JJ had yet to return to the castle, and give his parents peace of mind he was safe and out of harms way. James offered to help the medical team with the injuries, he may not be able to do anything to ward of the vampires, but that didn't mean he was going to sit around doing nothing when the people who lived on his land were suffering. It wasn't his way.

"Mother" came the terrified screams of JJ. "Father" his voiced echoed shortly after. James looked up from what he was doing, quickly making his way over to the window nearest to him on the side of the castle the screams of his son came from. Maria soon joined him only to see the scene of Milo having hold of JJ. His eyes turned from the normal brown to blue revealing he was indeed a vampire and Kevin had turned him in order for him to be more efficiant in the plan they had made against the king. Maria looked at her son, torn over what to do, stay in the safety of her castle and protect her unborn child or try and help JJ and risk her own life and that of her unborn son. "Help me please" once again came the voice of JJ, this time followed by a scream of agonising pain. Chris had noticed what is son had become and seen what he had done to the young prince, unable to understand how his only son had fallen so far, all because he was rejected by Paige. Now here he was torturing the younger brother of the woman he claims to love.

Milo had bitten the side of JJ neck, causing the pain and agonising scream when he broken the young prince's collar bone. Even smiling slightly when he heard the bone snap like a twig beneath his grip. Kevin Thorn soon appeared. Standing next to Milo and seeing the terrified and pained look the young prince sent his way. He then turned his attention to the castle where he knew James would be waiting and most likely watching. He smiled, he knew he had the entire night do as he wished, since they had attacked as the sun set starting the place where the shadows were and working there way through the city as the shadows of the night spread.

"You can have you son back James if…." shouted Kevin making sure the king could hear him. He was going to make sure the king never forgot this day, and knew the events that he had in mind were going to be on him rather than either Kevin himself or his dear follower in Milo. "If you send you pretty queen out to me instead. A trade if you will. The life of your son in exchange for your wife" offered Kevin, giving the king a choice, either his son was to pay the price with his life or his wife was to forfite her own in order to save the young prince. James shook his head, he didn't know what to do, plus he didn't want to choose. That was when Milo screeched out in pain, Kevin turned around in a blink of an eye only to see Milo on the ground with a raven haired woman standing over him.

"Or option three, you leave here or we fight back" spoke Gunner coming up beside Paige with Seth and Winter by his side. Winter having made sure both the prince and baby princess were safe within the walls of the castle, as well as the fast growing pups. "There maybe four of us against an army of you but we have a rather vengful Paige, who hasn't forgot you from the last time you met or let Milo get away with what he has done to her brother" continued Gunner, revealing that Paige did indeed remember him from her past life, before she was turned by James. Milo soon got up and stood side by side with the one he followed much like Winter, Gunner, Paige and Seth had done before them.

"We are not going anywhere until James has got his comeuppance" replied Kevin in reply to what Gunner had said just seconds before. It was clear there was going to be an all out war. Paige and Seth looked to each other before leaving the pair of Gunner and Winter. Both of them running towards the city at the bottom of the hill where the castle stood. Quickly taking out as many vampires as they possibly could in the hopes they could save the lives of those in the city that couldn't make it to the castle for safety. Kevin and Milo looked at each other believing the two had abounded the pair before them, and ran for safety. "See even the prince and princess has fled for their lives. They know none of you stand a chance of winning" continued Kevin, eating his own words when the two reappeared with small almost evil smiles on their lips.

"Haven't you already got your revenge. You informed Sir Christopher Daniels that we were vampires over a century ago which resulted in me being exposed to the sunlight while father watched helpless to do anything. Now you are here, trying to tear the happiness apart and a marriage apart that is already broken. You want revenge for what happened to Brandon yet you fail to realise his reincarnation is stood right next to you" replied Paige, revealing the relationship between the king and queen was already going down hill and the person Kevin was trying to avenge was standing besides him. Kevin looked to Milo, shock written across his ageless features, but when he looked he could see Paige was tell the truth and Milo was indeed the reincarnation of his sire and the one he had blindly followed for years before he was ripped away by his own younger brother. It was then that Milo leaped forward, taking hold of Paige a sinister smile on his lips, especially when he seen the way Seth looked at him. Only he failed to notice Gunner had moved.

"I couldn't get you before dear Paige I wont fail now" spoke Milo before feeling a sharp pain through his back. He pushed Paige forward, Seth quickly catching her and holding her close to himself, as Milo looked down to see the wooden sword that JJ was practising his skill with puncturing through his chest. His eyes once again turned the vampire blue, as his fangs appeared when he smiled sadly. He hoped with his near immortality he would be able to at least convince Paige to give him a chance, yet now he stood with Gunner behind him and a wood sword through his heart. It wasn't long before he fell to his knees, looking up at Paige and Seth. "Forgive me" whispered Milo before falling to the ground in a slump the broken wooden sword still through his back and piercing through his chest.

"NOOOO" screeched Kevin, not sure whether to avenge the man or give up entirely. He soon made up his mind, as he made a b-line for the castle. Knowing the king he had been targeting would be there. He knew the fastest way of coursing the king pain was to go after someone he loved dearly. He had come to that conclusion once before and made sure Paige was the one to suffer. Now here he was debating whether to target little JJ or the queen herself. It wasn't long before he was at the castle, standing where he knew the king could see him. Tears in his eyes but a sinister grin stretched across his lips as he tried to keep his composure. He had ordered some of his followers to make sure neither of the four vampires made it to the castle, so they couldn't stop him. He had another ace up his sleeve, one he knew neither king or queen would be expecting.

"You want this to stop King James?" shouted Kevin Thorn, the red streaks in his hair plain to see in the shimmering moonlight. He knew the king wouldn't answer hence why he had asked in the first place. "There is only one way to end this. With the death of one of you. You're choice. Paige, JJ, Maria or yourself. If you don't decide then HE will" continued Kevin once again shouting, only revealing there was another besides Milo who was helping him, although not naming this other person. He smiled when he seen the other two people to be helping him come and stand either side of the king. He knew they were the last two people he was expecting to turn against him although one of them was rather obvious. "Not going to decide. Fair enough then Chris can decide" spoke Kevin just loud enough for those in the castle to hear, Chris soon turned to face Maria and James, a small kind of evil but sad smirk on this lips, more due to the fact he lost his son amoungst the battle that was happening out there.

"I'm sorry James, but I don't see any other way to end this. I have lost my son. I can't lose anyone else I love" whispered Chris, before taking the dagger he had on his personel and stabbing the queen with it. Several times until he knew she wouldn't survive the injuries. He knew she wouldn't have survived the third impalement with his dagger, as it went through the side of her neck. "She forced you to lose your daughter in Paige, wanted to take JJ away from you and forced my son away when he could have changed. She is the root of all pain we have felt. Plus she was working with Kevin Thorn out there to destroy the vampires in Storms Landing" explained Chris, knowing the king would want that more anything. Instead of taking one of the kings beloved children away from him or taking the king from the kingdom who loved him so much, he instead chose to take the person who caused so much pain to the people she was said to have loved. Maria.

Seth had crept up behind Kevin Thorn when Paige once again stood in front of him. They both she was a big enough distraction. When he wasn't taking much notice of what was going on around him, just focusing on the beloved daughter of King James. Seth took his chance. Firing an arrow of fire at Kevin, which hit and embedded itself in his lower back. Thrust igniting his un-dead form and causing him to become a burning ball of fire and ending is terror on the castle. Seth soon dropped his bow and arrow and went over to Paige, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"We're home" said Seth, standing side by side with Paige as they looked out at the burning town that surrounded the castle. It wasn't long before they seen Gunner making his way towards them, carrying someone in his arms. When he got close the pair of them noticed he was carrying Winter, who appeared to be covered in blood or although who's was the mystery. "Is she okay?" asked Seth, noticing the worry look plastered on his wife's pale features. He knew she was worried, Winter and Paige were close, almost like sisters. Gunner looked up and nodded to Seth question, silently replying. Already aware as both Seth and Paige were the king was likely to be needing them as would be prince JJ.

"Goodbye mother" whispered Paige, confirming to Seth and Gunner she was indeed aware the queen was dead, and along with her, her second son. "Now your reign has ended" continued Paige, knowing her father would keep both JJ and herself close as a way of comforting himself. She was also aware there was to be mass funerals, not all the towns people made it to the castle in time, plus the queen was one of the fatalities. It wasn't long before the three returned to the castle, Gunner once again carrying Winter, taking her back to her chambers, were as Paige and Seth followed James order and took JJ from the scene to see his niece in Raya and the pups.


	6. The Return of the Vampire King

The queen was dead. Yet her killer hadn't be arrested or even punished for the crime he had committed. Instead he was allowed to stay in the castle, with the king himself and what remained of the royal family. Bobby had returned to Storms Landing with his family in order to attend her funeral, although he was not informed of how she died or what had become of the child in which she was carrying. He was however ecstatic to see Paige had returned to the castle after leaving just days before he himself had. He was however a little surprised to see that Paige wasn't as upset as she should be that her mother had passed on. Angelina had said she would speak to Paige about it and suggested maybe she was holding her emotions back so she could handle it better or maybe it was cause she was focusing her attention on her younger brother and daughter.

James had retreated himself to the shadows, and called Bray and his followers to the castle wanting to know what he knew of Maria, he knew Bray had knew more than he was letting on when they last met and that the warlock was hiding something from him, just telling him the worlds he wanted to hear rather than what he was looking for. Chris had stayed at his side just like old times, knowing he needed the people who had once been there for him and knew him as a vampire to be there for him again. Chris had gotten James through his original heartbreak when Paige was torn away from him and now he would do the same with his grieving of Maria. Even know he was all to aware that he was responsible for the heartbreak, but if he was honest the king didn't seem too heartbroken over the death of his wife and queen, more over what she had done and why he himself had killed her.

"I'm sorry James. I took Maria away from you and I took the queen away from Storms Landing" spoke Chris just loud enough for the king to hear him. He smiled slightly when James turned to looked at him, and noticing he was looking at a picture of him and his original wife Kate. Who had been killed by witches for some sacrifice, her heart being torn from her chest while it still beat. He could remember being there when James told Paige, her mother wasn't coming home, that it was just be the two of them from then on. "After all this time you still miss Kate?" asked Chris, he knew Kate meant the world to James, as Susan does with him and how their son meant everything. Yet now his son was no more, and his wife had taken her own life after writing a small note to him.

"You killed the one who betrayed this kingdom. The one who was responsible for the pain in which so many of us felt. Plus it is me who should be apologising. She was my wife and because of her actions you lost your son to vampirism and both wife and son to death" explained James, responding to the words that Chris had spoken. He understood the pain his close friend was feeling, after all he had lost Kate and Paige. His wife and child. Although his daughter was reincarnated he doubted whether Maria was the reincarnation of Kate. As they were nothing alike. Kate loved her daughter no matter what and would never have abandoned her or tried to destroy the race she had become. Where as Maria had abandoned Paige when she become a vampire, and teamed with the enemy to kill all vampires in Storms Landing.

It wasn't long before the double wooden doors that lead to the throne room where James and Chris were opened. Bray and his two followers entered the large room shortly after. Seeing the supposedly grieving king in the shadows and the father of one of the vampires stood side by side. He knew why he had been called there and was willing to accept the punishment for his actions, if he should ever be given one. He only wished to make the king happy, he knew if he told James the truth then the happiness would fade slightly as it would mean he got one he longed for back but the other was still to return to him.

"My king" proudly spoke Bray knowing what could happen if they king found him partly responsible for what had happened. "Me and my family give condolences for your loss, as we do to Chris for the loss you have also suffered" added Bray, bowing to show the sign of respect he had for the pair, after all they were legendary, the creatures of the night that lived in the shadows of the mountain castle. Keeping watch of the place that had effectively become known as Storms Landing. Mainly due to the weather there but also after the king who had ruled for centuries but never once aged. "How may we be at service?" asked Bray seeing how the king looked at him and noticing Gunner had appeared. Although neither of them were giving of a threatening aura there was still an unsettling feeling around the small family of three as they looked at the vampire and two men before them.

"Maria, who was she before in her previous life? And beloved Kate, is she ever to be returned to me and Paige?" asked James, seeing the way that one of the three looked at him, the one with the dark hair and bushy beard. He appeared to know what he was going to ask, although he stayed quiet. Bray smiled, before slowly and carefully walking forward, he knew this time he had to come clean with the king, he couldn't risk giving the king hope of finding the one person he had yet to find, when there wasn't a chance at all to find her again. Chris and Gunner looked towards each other, clearly seeing something was wrong although they had ideas on what it was, they settled for hearing the words come from the warlock himself, and hoping for the best. Knowing the king would rather get all the pain and suffering over at once.

"Kate, the witches that sacrificed her also placed a curse on her. She would be reincarnated but never to find her past love or family. Forever condemned to be alone for being a vampire. She will not be reincarnated until her love has left this world and her daughter remains behind" revealed Bray, he could see the reaction of the other two, they had figure it out almost instantly. For Kate to live again James must die but Paige must live. So James and Kate could never be reunited and Paige could only have one of her parents at any given time. "As for Queen Maria, she wasn't anyone in the past. This is the first time her essence has appeared. Her first cycle of life" added Bray revealing the life Maria had lived was the first time for her. James nodded before leaving the room. He walked to the chambers that he once shared with Maria, wondering how it had come to this. He knew there was no way of reversing the curse placed on his first and beloved wife, as to do it they both had to be together.

"Goodbye my wife" whispered James, looking at one of the portraits of Kate, he never told Maria who she was, even when she asked. He had only responded that she was an important figure in the past and a kind and caring soul. He never once told Maria her name. Now he thought of it, that raised alarm bells, as if Maria was Kate she would have recognised her previous form, and wouldn't have asked who the woman in the painting was. James continued on to his chambers, he was almost there when someone shouted his name from behind him, sounding like they were at the far side of the corridor. James recognised the voice as Bobby's.

"James. I've been looking for you everywhere" spoke Bobby when he finally reached where the king had stopped although he could see the man would preferred to be left alone. "Do you know what's wrong with Paige? Whenever me or Angelina ask how she is holding up with her mother's death, she doesn't show any emotion, doesn't even talk about it" asked Bobby adding an explanation behind his question as he went. He knew the king would ask why he was asking such a question so he saved him the trouble and told him right after the question he had asked. The way James looked at Bobby was one that Bobby knew all the well. It was a knowing look, the one that suggested that he did indeed know why Paige was acting like that.

"She is acting like that because to Paige, Maria isn't her mother. She spent the entire time she was away from here grieving because Maria disowned her and said she was dead. In Paige's eyes her true mother died a long time ago. Short terms. When she was away at Onyx River Peaks, both Paige and Seth reverted back to who they once where. Paige back to mine and Kate's daughter and Seth back to Tyler although he still answers to Seth. She isn't the girl you knew any more. Maria destroyed her when she forced Paige to leave months ago" replied James, revealing that the Paige before him was not the niece he had known for so long. She wasn't the one who left the castle that night months before hand. She was the daughter that James had lost a century ago, and one of the two people he had lost. "She's gone Bobby, you're niece isn't the Paige that is before you. The woman before you is my daughter, the one I lost before" added James, revealing to him what he had meant. Bobby looked confused at first but soon realised what he was being told and what his younger sister's actions had caused.

"Wait, when Maria said her daughter was dead. And the one who was here just after Paige and Seth woke up, were vampires. That caused her to erase that Maria was ever her mother, and everything about growing up in this life" asked Bobby trying to work out what Maria had done to her own daughter when she said that. James noddy sadly to him, knowing that Paige had done more than just that. She had been disowned by someone she loved more than anything. Her mother. Her way of handling that was far more complicated than what Bobby knew. Bray had picked it up as soon as he seen her, he knew she was no longer Paige Jarrett, but the original child of Paige Storm vampire princess.

"Bray spotted it as soon as he enter the palace and seen her. She recognises that she was killed by a vampire hunter a century ago. As she recognises she was reincarnated. But she no longer recognises her reincarnation was called Paige Jarrett. She only recognises the life of her previous self. The Vampire Princess. She doesn't recognise Maria as her mother, nor does she recognise you or any member or the Jarrett family any more. She struggles with JJ. The only people she recognises now are Seth, Raya, Gunner, Chris, Milo hence why she seemed sad when he died, and myself. The rest are strangers to her" explained James as best he could. He knew Maria had done a lot of damage to the girl who was supposed to be her daughter. To the point she didn't even recognise the Queen as her mother or even mourn for her.

At the other side of the castle, Paige was with Seth and there little girl, watching as she wiggled around in her crib, just wanting to be near her parents, even if they were in the same room as her. Seth looked at his young daughter and smiled. He had chosen to known both of his lives, and make his father proud of the man he had become and to be a good father to his own little girl. He knew his wife in Paige had chosen her previous life, he didn't mind either way as long as she was in his life and their daughter knew who she was. It wasn't long before their was soft knocking on the door, followed by the words of Winter from the throne room telling them not to open the door as it was either Angelina or Bobby. Paige looked to Seth then went to Raya, picking her up from the crib and soothing her since the knocking and disturbed her sense of peace.

It wasn't long before the pair heard the voices of two people rather than one the other side of the door, both recognising who the voices belonged to, and could still hear Winter telling them not to open the door, as they had come there to find out why Paige was not recognising why Maria was her mother. It was clear to the pair of them that Bobby was either in denial or didn't understand so went to the woman in question. The pair stayed in silence for a while hoping the two would leave, however on this occasion luck was against them as Bobby and Angelina were refusing to give up so easily. That was until the familiar voice of Chris was heard.

"Lady Paige isn't going to answer the door to you. Not when her daughter is in need of her. As for Seth it his highly unlikely he will answer when he knows why you are here" spoke Chris, referring to Paige as Lady like he had done when he was a vampire. It was now he missed being a vampire, the way he could be in another place in seconds rather than days, he could be another person in a blink of an eye and turn off his pain whenever he wanted to. Like he wanted to do now.

"She is my niece, Chris. If anyone can get me to understand all of this then it is her. Her mother is dead, as if your son and wife, surely you can understand why I am so worried about her. She lost someone she loved as did JJ, yet only JJ seems to be mourning over his loss. Paige walks around like nothing ever happened" responded Bobby, just trying to understand why his niece wasn't even showing any emotions, he understood that she was reverting back to who she originally was, but that doesn't explain why there is no emotion there.

"She's not the Paige you know Bobby. The girl who was your niece is gone, Maria caused that when she said her daughter was dead. The Paige with us is the daughter of James and Kate, the princess of Kings Landing. Why do you think she asked me why I was human again when she seen me. She has no memory of being reborn" spoke Chris, knowing that the man wouldn't listen, after all that would mean through his sister's actions he had lost his beloved niece and his sister, the two people he had sworn to protect.

"I know how much you want me to be the girl you know and loved. But I have no memory of you. I don't know who most people in this castle are, but if it makes you feel any better then I will try and get to know you and your family again" came the voice of Paige, revealing that she was well aware of what he wanted. "I will however refuse to recognise Maria as my mother, she may have been the Queen but that doesn't make her my mother. A mother doesn't say their child is dead when they become something else, they love and accept their child no matter what" added Paige, revealing why she refused to accept that her mother was Maria. "My mother is dead, but she died long ago, before I was even reincarnated, before I was even a vampire. She was the one who loved me and also one I know will never return" finished Paige walking away shortly after, one of the pups following behind her, that alone brought a smile to Chris's features.

"What are the pups called?" asked Chris, more out of curiosity than anything. He had noticed their were at least seven pups, she had given one of them to Bobby and Angelina, as she had done the same with Gunner and Winter. Even little JJ had one, the remaining four stayed with Seth and Paige. Paige soon turned around and noticed the pure black one following behind her. She knew eventually someone would ask what they were named.

"Timber, Ghost and Shadow are the three still in the room with Seth and this one here is Milo, name after the friend that he was" replied Paige, revealing through everything she still remembered Milo as the friend he was to her as a child, and that she had granted his final wish and given him the forgiveness he asked for. "No matter what Milo was a friend, he just lost his way and didn't know how to control the vampirism. None of this was his fault, he was doing what he was convinced was right" added Paige, showing the kind side to her nature, the one the never forgot when someone was kind to her. She soon smiled and continued on her way the pup called Milo following behind her.

"Shhhh little Raya, everything is back to normal now, Shhhh" whispered Seth, trying to calm his crying daughter enough so she would fall asleep. "Mummy will be back soon little princess" he added knowing the little girl wanted her mum, so was not too please about being with her father. He remembered when his own father told him stories of what he was like, how he would be a peaceful child until someone he didn't know come. He noticed Shadow near the crib of his daughter, smiling at how the wolf appeared to be protective over her, much like his own and Paige's were of them when they were children.

It wasn't long before Paige entered the throne room, Milo and Chris following along behind her. Gunner and Winter were already in the room, each smiling at the Princess and the one who had effectively become the Kings Hand. She it was important as she had heard Gunner's voice informer her of her father's request. Hence why she had left her chambers, husband and three of the pups with her daughter. Although she knew she would return to them.

"As my daughter, you should know the decision myself and Chris have come to. We will tell JJ this upon his eighteenth birthday. After recent events both of us have decided to return to the status we are know for. So if we should die then we will be able to live once again" spoke James his voice echoing around the room. Paige knew what he had meant, a small smile appearing on his features. "This way I will be able to protect the residents of our home better, just as I will be able to protect you, your brother and the rest of our family better. During that attack I seen just how fragile and helpless I am. Its time to become strong again" added James explaining his reasoning for wanting this.

"So you are to be the vampire king again. As Chris is to be your hand?" asked Paige a small smile forming on her pale lips. She had been informed in order for her mother to be reborn her father would have to die where as she would have to live. James nodded to her question, silently telling her that was what was to happen. "And what of JJ?" asked Paige wondering what would become of her younger brother, at best he would have a hard time understand the situation.

"Your brother will be told of this and when he comes of age will be given a choice. To live out his life as a mortal or become one of us a creature of the night. As for the request, both James and myself wish for you to turn us into the vampires we once were" responded Chris, revealing that JJ would be given the choice when he was old enough, where as both Chris himself and James had decided that Paige should be the one to turn them into vampires. Showing that they trusted her even if she herself was still a newborn vampire.

End.


End file.
